Drifted Memories
by SparklingDestiny
Summary: Kagome had a regular high school life...until she stumbled across an unconcious boy...with dog ears! Not only that but a boy who has no memories! Who is he? What is he? Will she be able to find out his true identity? Read and find out! Bad summary!


**Hello peoplez! My name is SparklingDestiny and this is my second fic! I'm not that great of a writer but my first story was successful and I hope this one is too. I hope you enjoy reading this!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO**

_RING! RING! RING! _

A hand made its way out from under a bright pink coversheet. It blindly made its way towards the annoying loud clock and tried to turn off the alarm, but instead smacked against hard wood.

'_Agh, missed!' _a sleepy 15-year old thought.

She tried again and missed over and over.

'_Nope, that's a book…pencil…glass of water.. OW THAT'S HOT!'_

Kagome quickly retrieved her hand after touching her straightener that she had accidently left on. She took the covers up and started sucking her burnt finger, yawned, and stretched.

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Stupid clock" she finally hit the off button. "Ha success!"

_'Note to self: Buy a new alarm clock that doesn't give me a headache… Why did I wake up again?' She sat there thinking and then realization hit her like a truck._

"Oh my gosh! It's Monday already! I barely slept!" Kagome had stayed up all night studying for her Algebra exam and only got a few hours of sleep. She turned around to check the time and panicked at how late it was. The clock was not only loud…it didn't ring at the right time!

"Oh no! I'm going to be so late! Can't miss that…oh, I'm dead!" She shot out of bed like a missile and tried to evolve into a faster species. She quickly changed into her green and white sailor uniform, brushed her hair, grabbed her yellow backpack, and ran downstairs.

Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen cooking some eggs with cucumbers on the side when she saw her daughter making her way down the stairs.

She smiled cheerfully at her and rose the pan with the eggs "Honey, you're just in time for breakfa-"

"No thanks! Love you, bye!" She yelled without sparing her family a glance and burst out the front door.

"What's up with sis?" Sota asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"Teenagers." Grandpa stated plainly and resumed his lecture about how a dragon's pinkie would bring you luck.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome was rushing through the streets of Tokyo so fast that there wasn't one person that didn't turn to look at her. She accidentally kept bumping and colliding with other people.

"Oops sorry…pardon me…excuse me! Ow!" She turned around and noticed an empty street and realized that she might be able to get to her school faster through there and there were no civilians to slow her down. "Yay! Shortcut!"

She ran past many homes and buildings as fast as she could. She was unaware of anything around her. All she cared about is getting to school on time because she couldn't afford being late…again.

Finally, her high school came into sight. "Yes! I'll definitely make iiiii—ugh!"

She had just tripped over something huge and now laid on the dirty ground.

"Ouch.. Why does everything happen to me?!" She stood up and tried to remove all the dirt on her uniform and face. Then she turned around to see what she had tripped over and gasped when she realized that it had been a boy laying on the ground.

" Oh my! Excuse me? Are you ok? He's…unconscious." She examined the boy and realized that he was about her age; maybe slightly older. His clothes were torn and extremely dirty with who knows what. He wasn't wearing any shoes and his feet were covered with cuts and bruises. Kagome assumed that he had been traveling for a long time with no change of clothes and no food considering how thin he looked. He must have passed out from exhaustion and hunger. But it wasn't this that shocked Kagome so much.

This boy had long down-to his-waist silver hair and a set of non-human ears. Kagome kneeled down to check out these white and pink fluffy-looking ears.

'What are those? Are they real? They couldn't possibly be real! What am I talking about! They look like dog ears. They are obviously fake' Just to make sure, she reached out to touch them and tried to take them off but they wouldn't budge. She jumped back in surprise.

"They're real! What is this guy! I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this…but what do I do now?" She knew she had a test and that she could be late, but she couldn't just leave this guy here on the ground in his condition. She was scared that he might die if he didn't get some food and rest soon. She sighed and decided that she had to help him.

_'God, why do I have to be so nice? I'm gonna miss my test!' _She complained but she knew it was the right thing to do inside. Kagome had always brought injured squirrels and birds and the occasional kitty home but this was the first time she would bring a human; if this man was even a human.

She tried to lift him up and put his arm around her shoulder. She tried very hard to keep her balance.

'_Oh, he's heavy! Heavy! Very Heavy! Come on Kagome, you can do this!'_ She started to make her way all the way back to her shrine carrying his full weight on her shoulders.

_'Ok, one step down! A million to go…This is going to be a looooong day'_ On her way back, she attracted much more attention that the first time but she didn't give up. Kagome Higurashi _never _gave up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

By the time she reached her house, she was dripping sweat. She smiled with glee and fell backwards of exhaustion dragging the dog boy along with her.

"Yeah!" she panted, "Ye-ha-ha-ha!" (A/N : Imagine Konfu Panda) She was admiring her success when she remembered about the unconscious guy on the ground.

"Oh!" She jumped off the ground and grabbed him again. Finally, she was at the front door, used her key to open it, and walked in.

"Hello! Anybody home?" She called out. There was no answer and then she noticed a small note laying on the floor.

'Kagome, dear, Sota will stay over at a friend's house today and Grandpa and I and I have some business to take care of. We'll be back tomorrow! I was going to tell you at breakfast, but you ran off . Take care! Love, Mom' It read

Kagome grunted. _'Out of all the times they could be out, they pick now! Oh well, I guess I'll have to take care of this myself'_

She went upstairs and entered her room. With her free hand, she removed all the sheets on her bed so that the boy's filthy clothes would not get them dirty and placed him on the bed. He still had his eyes closed so she decided to find her mom's first aid kit to heal his many injuries before they got worse. She walked out of the room and tried to remember where it was.

'I wonder who he is. I've never seen him before, but then again, Tokyo is a really big city. What about those ears and that hair? What am I gonna do when he wakes up? I guess I'll just have to wait and find out'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back in Kagome's room, the boy began to open his eyes. At first all he could see was a blurry pink, but then his view cleared and he looked at his surroundings.

He stood up and shock and began coughing. _'Where am I?'_

"Oh! You're awake!" He gasped and turned around to see a girl on the doorway carrying a white box with a red cross. She was wearing a green skirt and a white shirt and had brown chocolate eyes.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" He demanded loudly.

"Uh, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I found you lying on the street and I was worried so I brought you to my house. What's your name? Who are you?"

"My name is Inuyasha and I'm…I- uh…" He stuttered and he looked like he was thinking hard.

"You what?"

"I- I can't remember who I am… I can't remember anything!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoo**

**Did you guys like it? Should I continue? I hope to see old and and readers!! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! Even if it's the smallest thing, please review if you read**

**Love, SD**


End file.
